Las sombras de tu mente
by nuyen236
Summary: La lluvia cae siempre pesada dentro de mi mente desde el "incidente", ahora debo enfrentar una sombra de mi pasado no muy lejano, para eso debo enfrentar a alguien a quien solía proteger. Es mi deber como un caballero jedi, como el que sobrevivió la orden 66, como el que ahora es parte de la Rebelión, el que es ahora el espectro 1. Protegeré a mi familia. nueva historia,porfa lean
1. Chapter 1

Sabine nunca ha recordado un momento de su vida en que le doliera tanto el pecho, había estado corriendo por un buen rato para encontrarse en el punto de rescate que Hera acordó hacía ya unos minutos más no lograba ver ninguna nave acercándose, o al menos una que se viera remotamente familiar a sus ojos excepto por unas cuantas imperiales.

Tomó brevemente sus pistolas en ambas manos solo para pronto darse cuenta de que una ya no tenía munición, no tenía tiempo de cambiarla en ese mismo momento ya que unos cuantos troopers se le acercaban a donde ella se dirigía para esconderse y recuperar algo de aliento. Así que antes de que estos soldados en armadura blanca voltearan a verla ella dio un giro diableando mientras el lodo de un charco se embarraba a lo largo de toda su bota, se paró por un momento en medio de todos los ciudadanos que caminaban en aquella calle transitada de personas más no de vehículos, todas cubriéndose de la pesada lluvia que caía constantemente sobre sus hombros.

La joven mandaloriana sentía como su cabello azulado con unas cuantas mechas de morado y azul en las puntas se remojaba bajo la lluvia cuando se quitó el casco, en ese momento notó que su cabello había crecido considerablemente desde la ultima vez que se le cortó, lo cual había sido ya hace unos meses. Sabine cerró sus ojos y alzó su rostro sintiendo la frialdad del agua correr a lo largo de su rostro dándole cierta paz ante la situación en la que estaba ahora.

Más ese momento no duró mucho puesto que la realidad la golpeó, rápidamente su puso su casco y trató de buscar algo que le ayudara a no destacar tanto por los colores a veces tan brillantes de su armadura.

Un gruñido de desesperación salió de su boca cuando no encontró nada, simplemente siguió corriendo puesto a que aún le faltaba bastante para llegar a punto de encuentro acordado, aunque no lograba comprender era el porque faltarles un tripulante les afectaría tanto, ahora en misiones a cada uno les tocaba estar separados por grandes distancias por tiempo prolongados y era un gran riesgo. En especial si el punto de encuentro que se acordó que Hera la recogería sería un puerto de naves imperiales, Sabine se encontraba algo nerviosa pero a la vez aliviada de haber salvado varias bombas para este tipo de situación.

La lluvia aun caía fuertemente sobre sus hombros y chapoteaba lodo por donde corriera, no evitando que unas personas le reclamaran por ensuciarles su ropa con el lodo, más Sabine solo les pasaba al lado rápidamente por lo que sus reclamos solo se oían como voces distantes que decían cosas triviales.

Últimamente a ella todo lo que no tuviera que ver con la Rebelión era extremadamente trivial, no había un significado realmente profundo a lo demás a menos que fuera a pelear contra el imperio y evitar ser herida de nuevo, ya ni siquiera disfrutaba del arte tanto como lo solía hacer antes, su vida se sentía como un espacio en gris que era extremadamente difícil llenar de color de nuevo, todos los colores que le encantaban habían perdido toda su hermosa tonalidad antes sus ojos, en especial desde que ya no los podía distinguir bien, no sabía si era físico o era algo psicológico, pero desde aquel incidente, desde que una parte de su corazón se rompió, así también lo hizo su arte.

Corrió hasta llegar a ese puerto imperial, era algo simple para la ciudad que era, pero volteando a ver las calles detrás de ella, notó inmediatamente que era una ciudad pobre que su economía dependía mucho de exportaciones de materiales de las minas explotadas.

Sabine trató de correr con cautela hacia la bahía de aterrizaje, y se escondió detrás de una nave, y aprovechando el sonido de la lluvia puso el comunicador sobre su mano y lo encendió.

-Espectro cinco aquí, espectro 2, ¿me escucha?- preguntó con una voz suave a la estática, quedándose expectante por unos cuantos segundos hasta que se oyó que alguien había recibido la llamada.

-Si, aquí espectro 2.- se oyó una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la comunicación aliviando el alma preocupada de Sabine. –Espectro 5 llegaremos en unos minutos solo necesitamos que hagas una distracción para poder recogerte sin problemas.

-Entendido. Espectro cinco fuera.- se cortó la comunicación y la chica mandaloriana apagó el comunicador, se levantó lentamente de la posición de cuclillas en la que estaba. Con lodo sobre toda su armadura mientras buscaba los explosivos de su cinturón y corrió agachada poniéndola sobre varias naves, con el detonador en su mano.

Se paró lejos de la bahía esperando a ver alguna luz provenir del cielo, es decir la nave del fantasma. Más no esperaba que se activará repentinamente su comunicador emanando nada más que estática.

-Vaya, si que sigues siendo cruel.- dijo una voz masculina a través de la comunicación haciendo que un frío recorriera la espalda de Sabine, y un frío impenetrable que le revolvía todos sus pensamientos, dejándole nada más que temor. -¿Qué sucede espectro 5?- preguntó burlonamente esta voz mientras Sabine tambaleaba para mantenerse de pie, miró la mano donde tenía el detonador y lo iba a presionar hasta que este salió volando de sus manos hacia una figura vestida de negra detrás de ella.

Sabine volteó brevemente pero fue empujada abruptamente chocando contra una nave cayendo así en el lodo con su casco caído a unos pasos de ella. Lo único en lo que podía pensar ella en el dolor que sentía y en el sonido de los pasos de aquella persona que chacoteaba en el piso lodoso cerca de ella.

Oyó como un sable se encendió en las manos de este desconocido, y Sabine trató de mirar hacia este Inquisidor imperial frente a ella con la pistola en manos solo para su mano ser pateada y con eso su pistola salió volando de su mano.

-Vaya Sabine, ¿no extrañabas verme?- dijo el Inquisidor con una macabra sonrisa de su rostro oculto en la sombra.

-Sabes mi respuesta Ezra.- replicó con enojo en su voz la chica mientras el sable rojo se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro. Mientras veía a los ojos ámbar del chico que solía ser su familia, ahora con un traje negro y con su cabello atando su cabello en una pequeña coleta.

El chico sostuvo su sable frente a ella por unos minutos, la miró fríamente mientras ella trataba de levantarse del suelo pero se resbalaba constantemente con el lodo debajo de ella, apretó el mango del sable, lo elevó sobre su cabeza y justo cuando iba a atacarla con el arma carmesí recibió un disparo en su hombro haciéndole retroceder un poco de la mandaloriana, más no era ella la que había disparado el arma sino la nave del fantasma.

Alegría llenó el alma de Sabine, quien lentamente se levantó del piso y agarró su preciado casco para intentar caminar hacia Zeb que corría hacia ella con preocupación marcada a lo largo de su rostro. Más no la saludó solo la cargó sobre su hombro rápidamente debido a que el joven inquisidor no fue detenido por el disparo que le dieron en el hombro.

-¡Vamos Hera! Despega de una vez.- exclamó Zeb accediendo la rampa dejando a Sabine delicadamente recostada sobre una caja mientras este le disparaba a su ex tripulante pero solo le eran reflejados los disparos por el sable rojo que el chico portaba en sus manos.

Sabine solo observaba como la luz roja que emanaba del arma del chico alumbraba tenebrosamente el rostro del chico que solía conocer, trayéndole una inmensa tristeza ver en lo que se había convertido. Hasta que por suerte la rampa se cerraba mientras la nave despegaba abruptamente del suelo, y ascendía rápidamente hacia el cielo nocturno.

En ese instante Sabine sentía una pesadez quitarse de su cuerpo e inmediatamente cayó dormida . Zeb al notar eso la cargó y la llevó a la habitación donde ella dormía y la recostó en la cama cubriéndola con una manta.

Al salir no esperaba sentir como si una mirada le fuera a atravesar el cráneo, aunque inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba.

-Tranquilo Kanan, ella esta bien.- con esto el jedi de ojos verdes tomó un fuerte respiro y se tranquilizó, pero el lasat no podía evitar notar la tristeza presente en el rostro de su amigo.

-No es tu culpa Kanan, no es la de nadie.

-En eso te equivocas Zeb.- dijo el jedi dándole la espalda al lasat y caminando hacia la cabina donde se podía ver la superficie del planeta, reflejando la luz de las estrellas por el agua que la lluvia dejó a su paso en el piso, las luces del pueblo eran de muchos tamaños y se veía lleno de vida además de que podía sentir la sencillez que alegraba toda esa pequeña ciudad, pero había una parte en la que todo era oscuro, por la presencia de una identidad que solía ser su alegre padawan ahora era oscura y fría.

-Nos veremos de nuevo Ezra, pero esa vez te detendré.

NO SE SALTEN ESTO::::ES IMPORTANTE

 **Vaya, vaya, jejeje**

 **Vaya inicio de historia jajaj**

 **Ok, no me llegaron ideas para ninguna de mis otras dos historias, así que decidí empezar esta que anda rondando mi cabeza** **desde hace ya unas** **cuantas semanas, espero les haya gustado y claro que habrá un segundo capítulo, después de que haya avanzado más en el vacío y en no huir más, las cuales les sugiero que lean y pues si quieren que la conecta a alguna de las dos historias, o que sea una historia aparte, solo comenten su opinión o mejor envíenme un mensaje con lo que pienses que puedo hacer.**

 **Otra cosa, acabo de crear un usuario en wattpad bajo el mismo nombre que este. Nuyen236, ahí he publicado algunas de mis propias historias, no fanfiction, pero si lo leen espero les guste y que lo disfruten**

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo**

 **Que la fuerza los acompañe, en mañana lunes, regresar a escuela -_-**

 **Jajaja**

 **Nuyen236**


	2. Chapter 2

Voces en todas partes, hablando, gritando, pero mayormente susurrando en temor de su sola presencia, más bien de lo que representaba el logo posado sobre su hombro, remarcado para que resalte en los ojos de cualquiera que posara la mirada sobre la figura de negro que caminaba apresuradamente a través del mercado de aquella ciudad lleno de negociantes y clientes murmurando no muy discretamente.

Paró de caminar y se detuvo tratando de analizar sus alrededores, había varias personas llenando esas calles y Ezra no podía evitar sentirse repugnado ante la felicidad tan superficial de las personas al recibir un nuevo regalo o poder comprarse un objeto más caro de lo que habitan.

Era como ver hormigas atraídas a un palo de madera cubierto de una dulce miel, que definitivamente podría ahogarlas hasta la muerte s se quedaban mucho tiempo tratando de comerla. Un placer que eventualmente mata.

Así era como eran los rebeldes que estaba persiguiendo, como hormigas tratando de succionar toda la esperanza que les quedaba, hasta el punto que harían cosas sin sentido solo sacrificando su vida sin ningún propósito razonable en absoluto.

La oscura noche de se veía contaminada con tantas luces amarillentas de las calles, las estrellas no eran visibles y el aire era una combinación de humo, y olores a gasolina, un poco parecido al pueblo en el que se había encontrado con "ellos".

-Una corta reunión.- pensó a si mismo el chico con su sable rojo desactivado en mano tratando de localizar a sus enemigos, más no presenciaba nada, solo sentía una mirada posada detrás de el acompañado de unos murmureos, volteó rápidamente la cabeza y se dio cuenta que eran dos señoras que se encontraban atemorizadas por los ojos del chico.

En ese momento la mirada de Ezra se suavizó un poco, solo para brevemente después seguir caminando en esa traficada calle. Cuando le llegó el recuerdo de unos ojos color avellana mirándole con odio pero más que nada, decepción.

El recuerdo del día anterior simplemente no se iba, cuando lo único que quería el chico eran desconectar lazos para así evitar dolor en ambas partes. Era mejor para todos si se hacía eso, más esa tripulación eran insistentes en querer volver a los viejos tiempos, o al menso tener clausura en sus dilemas emocionales de los cuales Ezra no quería formar parte.

Su concentración estaba ladeando mientras trepaba los muros de aquel sucio callejón en esperanzas de llegar al techo y tener cierta ventaja sobre aquellos a los que cazaba. Caminó a paso ligero a través de los techos y saltando entre ellos con la máxima cautela posible, hasta que eventualmente llegó a un edificio, que por sus caracteres era posiblemente una bodega, o más bien un oportuno lugar de reunión. EZra podía ver a través de la ventana de cristal en el techo de este que ahí estaban dos del grupo que buscaba, faltaban unos cuantos más.

Considerando que se encontraba solo en la misión como usualmente lo asignaban desde hace unas semanas, decidió abrir cuidadosamente la ventanilla y saltra directamente a ella, cayendo elegantemente al lado de la mesa, los dos rebeldes no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando salieron disparatados contra la pared más cercana, con sus pistolas a los pies del chico, quien las desactivó inmediatamente quitándoles las municiones.

Mientras Ezra se aseguraba de que los rebeldes estuvieran inconscientes, y les colocaba esposas en los pies tanto como en las manos sintió una vibración en su oído siendo de su aparato de comunicación imperial, era como un tono de llamada entrante con la única diferencia de que era obligatorio responder la llamada. El joven de ojos ambar colocó su dedo en el botón del aparato en su oído y espero a que una voz le hablará desde el otro lado, pero no sucedió tal cosa.

-Aquí Bridger, adelante.

-Oh Ezra, ya eres un inquisidor, no necesitas tantas formalidades.- replicó una voz femenina bastante reconocible para el chico que solo quedó en silencio mientras la inquisidora seguía hablando sin parar a través de la transmisión por la que estaban conectados. –Bueno, como no me estabas escuchando llegaré al punto "Agente Bridger".

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó algo molesto el chico.

-Directo al grano, me recuerdas al Quinto Hermano.- esa sola frase despertó un enojo casi incontrolable en el chico mientras que unas de las armas que tenía en su mano la dobló y destruyó con la fuerza. La Septima Hermana solo soltó una pequeña risilla de su boca ante su pequeña victoria de hacer enojar al joven imperial. –Bueno, como iba diciendo, solo te llamó para que avises cuando tengas a los rebeldes para ir personalmente con una nave a escoltarlos. Septima Hermana fuera hermoso.

-Que molesta.- se susurró a si mismo el chico, mientras sostenía el arma no dañada y le colocaba la munición de nuevo mientras oía que las puertas se abría, rápidamente tomó refugio detrás de una caja, por las sombras que se extendían a lo largo del suelo, podía observar que eran tres personas más, y que justo como los otros dos que acababa de derrotar de seguro traían armas también, tal vez incluso más potentes que la que el ahora tenía en su mano.

Al oír que se acercaban y pasaban al lado de la caja atacó al que estaba más cercano a el, dándole un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo pudo noquear y sin esperar disparó al segundo con la misma precisión antes de que este apuntara su pistola, en cuanto al tercero, este si logró sacar su pistola tiempo y sin dudar empezó a disparar hacia el chico con una velocidad desesperada y temor atravesando su rostro, Ezra lo podía notar en los ojos del rebelde.

El chico sacó su sable y reflejó los disparos así empujando al hombre con la fuerza dejándolo inconsciente. Ezra volteó a los alrededores a contar cuantos había derrotado para asegurarse que no le faltase ninguno.

-Cinco, como había dicho el reporte.- se dijo a si mismo mientras colocaba esposas a cada uno y los amarraba juntos en una esquina aprovechando que estaban desmayados. El chico suspiró mientras esperaba a que la séptima hermana le contestará su llamada, por mientras iba a observar las estrellas que deberían ser visibles a través de la ventana, más solo se veía un cielo nublado y contaminado por humo.

Recuerdos de la lluviosa noche de hace no mucho, acerca de como estuvo tan cerca de capturar a esa celda rebelde con la que compartía recuerdos y con las que quería cortar lazos.

-Los encontraré, y nuestros lazos pronto van a terminar.

 **Bueno, hace mucho que no publico jajaja**

 **¿cómo han estado? ¿Me extrañaron?**

 **¿no? Bueno T-T**

 **No he podido publicar porque estuve en exámenes, además de que me enfermpe, vya suerte para mi ¿eh?**

 **Jajaja**

 **Bueno, no se les olvide seguir la historia o comentar que les pareció este capítulo , se los agradecería mucho jajaja**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Que la fuerza los acomañe**

 **Nuyen236**


End file.
